Trailer: Ranma 12: Vampire's Dawn
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: TRAILER! After becoming a vampire and living the life with it, Ranma is now the bodyguard of the heired princess of the vampires and he will help her achieved their goal of humans and vampires coexisting. Few scenes inside this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Am I…going to…die?" Ranma said weakly coughing more blood. He couldn't believe it, some maniac managed to strike him in the chest it was his last mistake he ever made and his last fight. ' _What's… the point anyway...at least…I'll finally rest in peace that I always wanted…_ ' He said to his thoughts, he was getting sick of everyone chasing him around, blaming him and fighting since the failed wedding, so he believes that his live has no meaning if it lets him going all the crazy events he had to endures, dying in peace is the only way to set him free…now that he mentioned it he just accepted his fate, it probably means he had mature a little.

The young girl that Ranma saved gasped when she saw him lying on the ground with a pool of his own blood, she kneeled down to his side and exanimate his chest it was bad as it's has now a hole striking by the killer, she looks at his face seeing the live vanishing to his eyes. The pigtailed boy turns his head to see the girl, and then he starts grinning slowly. "W-well…at least I manage…to protect y-you…" He said weakly. Even if his going to die he manage to do what all martial artists are supposed to do: protect the weak.

The girl looking at him with a mix expression of concern and worry, then surprisingly she wore a serious expression. "I will not let you die." She said serious. She led down to his head, well, technically his neck, she opens her mouth revealing…two sharp teeth, then she bit his neck with her sharp teeth piercing Ranma's skin. Normally the pigtailed teen should be reacting by this sudden act, but he was too weak to do anything. The girl let go off his neck as she look straight in the eyes of Ranma as he starts closing them. "You will live." Those were the final words he heard as he lost consciousness believing that his end had arrived.

* * *

Timeskip

"What's…happening…to me?!" Ranma asked he was walking home from school, alone, since he had a fight with Akane and she didn't want to walk with him instead hanging out with her friends. Since yesterday, he woke up in bed (Akane wake him with cold water) founded out that the wound on his chest was gone, and according to everyone in the Tendo house that he came home late with a zombie and tiring expression and that he didn't spoke to no one just headed to his room and sleep soundly, he thought that that night was just a dream. Then he felt weird in him like something change him but he couldn't figured out why, for some reason it appears that the sun was a little brighter than the usual sunny days despite being in autumn but no one seem to be bother saying that it was the same, then he founded out that his skills were much stronger now since he kick Kuno hard that he send him to the school's wall leaving a Kuno-size hole and some cracks figured out that his strength had increased, his roofhopping skills has also increased that he could skipped four houses then his usual one by one and his martial arts skills as well since his fight with Mousse saying that he had trained for two weeks but easily beating despise his approving skills, he was much stronger and much faster, not only that he senses were sharper he dodged Mousse's attacks, Shampoo's landing with her bike and an elder woman splashing water, even his ears have become sharp during class he could practically hear students whispered from the distance.

But not only he felt weird, stronger and bothering by the sun but he was feeling thirsty, he try submitted the thirst by drinking but all the drinks he drank didn't seem to satisfying his thirst: water, soda, juice, tea, ice tea, coffee, but nothing seems to be working, and yet, he went to the bathroom in an emergency state. The next day, today, his thirst was much worst, he had to asked Kasumi to refill his cup of tea every time he finished during breakfast, but the strangest thing not like all the strangest things he has he can see veins through people's neck, he thought that he has getting a hallucination through thirst and a strange sensation of wanted to do something on people's neck. He also feels a slide of pain in two of his teeth.

After having some thoughts, instate of going to the dojo he should probably go to Dr. Tofu's clinic first to see what is going on with him. Unknown to the pigtailed boy, a shadowing figure was following him, more like spying, with great skill of stealth as it watch the teen turn to another street, figured out where he was going the person took out a walkie-talkie as it spoke. "The novice appears to take notice of his change and headed towards a clinic." The figure, which is a man judge by the voice said.

" _Then we must recruit him. If Josephine-sama said he is worthy, then we have no choice but to take him by force._ " A woman's voice said through the walkie-talkie. " _Use all your skills whatever it takes if he fights back."_

* * *

TIMESKIP

"Okay, I think is high time I deserve answers from you." Ranma said to the young girl and the woman. Ever since some kid with the same age as him wearing a suit attack him with skillful kicking moves, casting some spells, summoning a sword from his hand and having skillful swordsmanship, when the martial artist was about to finish the fight he felt his body react with a hunger expression when he smell something good and sweet just then his opponent knock him out cold, that's when he woke up finding himself in some sort of a big fancy living-room with the same kid and other two other people, and then to his shock a little girl the one he saved from the three maniacs and a woman in her late thirties. Then the woman explained that he was in a mansion of their mistress and she was the one give order to take him here because of their mistress stated that his was worthy to give them their services, he asked who is their mistress which happens to be the little girl. He has questions in his mind; what's going on? Why did they bring him to the mansion? Why does a little girl want him for giving them their services? What do they want?

"Do Not Speak Ill to Josephine-sama!" A big guy in a suit snapped at Ranma.

"Josephine, that's your name?" Ranma asked the little girl nodded.

"Yes, my name is Josephine Sophia Carmesin Angelica Corazon Tesoro Beleza de la Rosalia." The little girl introduced herself. "By you may call me Josephine." Ranma blinked at the long mouthful name. "And as for the answers you seek…you become one of our kind."

"One of your kind?"

"Yes," Josephine nodded. "We are creatures in human appearance and drank the blood from the mortals."

Ranma was confused but felt unease at what he was about to find out.

"You see, Ranma Saotome, we are…" Josephine's eyes glows blood red and showing two sharp fangs in her mouth. "…vampires."

* * *

TIMESKIP

"So every member is given tasks to find or eliminate those who are trying to harm humans and Josephine?" Ranma asked wearing a fined mannered suit since he had become Josephine's special bodyguards over a week now, they though him the history of the vampires, trained to have a better control of his new fond powers and they even give him his own signature weapon and their company's special artificial blood transfusion Blood Tablets. Right now, his fellow vampire comrade, Ira Gamagori, explain him about the missions that the members received.

"Yes, our missions is investigated the rogue vampires' activities, eliminate the rogue vampires or capturing rogue vampires for interrogations but our MAIN mission is being Josephine-sama's bodyguards, protecting her from any treat and menace they'll send." Gamagori said. "That Is Our Main Goal as Members of the Guardian Crimson Roses!"

* * *

TIMESKIP

"Natsu!" Ranma cried out for his comrade as he witnessed the flames. Ranma's first task was to find and eliminate a rogue vampire who disguise himself as a human doctor and sell bloods to the rogue vampires, of course it sounded like a easy task but the rogue his after has high arcane fire magic and suspect him to be the arsonist who cause two buildings on fire, so they pick another member to go with him, Natsu Dragneel, he knows him ever since he joined and discovered that likes fighting like him and the two of them were equally match during a spar but they enjoying anyway. To him Natsu is one of the people that he can actually get along with.

When they finally found their target they were in battle positions and the rogue proves to be very dangerously though with his arcane fire magic, when the flames were about to hit Ranma, Natsu push him and took the hit. As Ranma looking at the flames knowing that he just lost a comrade and a friend but suddenly he heard sucking sound, when he saw the flames, they were all being swallowing by Natsu.

"GULP!"

"Thanks for the meal!" The pinkette wipe his mouth.

Ranma stare at him in shock. "Did you just eat the flames?!"

"Yip!" Natsu grinned then his fists were on fire. "And now I got a fire in my belly!"

* * *

TIMESKIP

"Who is that girl?!" Demand Akane. She was walking in the market district to do a little shopping when suddenly she spotted her supposed fiancé coming out of a bakery with a black haired girl wearing a bow on her head by his side, she began to grit her teeth, angry as always believing his having a perverted twisted on her or flirting, so she marched towards them and gaining their attention by shouting the pigtailed teen's name, and as for Ranma he knows what will end up.

"And who you might be?" Ask the black haired girl.

Akane turns to look at her with a glare. "Akane Tendo! Martial artist of the Tendo style Anything Goes School of martial arts!" She was making sure if the girl was a martial artist too and that she wanted to fight to gain Ranma's affection (which she doesn't care).

The girl raise an eyebrow recognized that name, is been a month and a half since Ranma joined them and he have open up to the people he was close to and tell them one of his tales of his life, she however wasn't that close to Ranma but manage to hear him telling about his life and one of them is about the arrange marriages and the extra fiancées he has. So with further notice she just had to run along as she told her name. "Blake Belladonna"

"Akane is not really what you think." Ranma said in a calm tone. If he tries to tell her that he went to get sweets for Josephine she'll probably understand, hopefully, she never listens to him.

"Oh really, and exactly what am I thinking right now?!"

"How about you tell us." Blake asked, Ranma look at her with a shocking and terrified expression like she has a death wish.

"Okay fine!" Akane barked. "I'm thinking that a pervert is trying to flirt with another girl probably having perverted plans for that girl! Or that girl is one of his floozies he just made during his job!"

Blake just blinked at her, she did also hear of one of Ranma's tales that Akane has a short temper and get the wrong conclusion, is this girl was actually what Ranma descript then he wasn't bluffing. "You know, you should try to take time to think before making a conclusion. And also, he hadn't done anything to women during his job."

Akane looked at her if she's lying or not, which she probably wouldn't believed since she constantly stated she saw all boys as perverts no matter what. "Yeah right, like I'll believe that!"

"And why's that?"

"Because all boys are perverts, each and every single one of them!"

* * *

TIMESKIP

"Is it really going to work?" Ranma asked exanimate the magical seal on his arm. Next to him were two boys, the one with brown hair and cerulean blue eyes is Johnny Hōseki, a very talented magic-user vampire, who mastered four magical elements, and the other boy with brown hair and brown eyes, the same one who brought Ranma to this mansion, Syaoran Li, also a talented magic-user vampire who use the art of Chinese magic, the two of them are considered as Powerful Magical Duo Vampires to everyone if they didn't invented magical seals, the seals they invented allows a person to be immune all magic manipulations and illusions, since then their seals were very useful on their missions. But they have limits, they only have enough power for two weeks and when they are worn off they have to see the duo and replay new seals.

Syaoran nodded. "Jonathan and I have been working hard on these, and every member managed to complete their tasks and dangerous missions."

"Just because we vampires are immune to diseases and poison doesn't mean we could also be immune to magic manipulations." Johnny added it.

Ranma looks back at the seal again, he wonders if it has the same affect against the Chinese magic artifacts that Cologne and Shampoo always use to force him to love the bubblehead Chinese Amazon.

-Later-

Shampoo was shocked, the bracelet she'd give to Ranma doesn't work. Shampoo just received two bracelets from her home village, these special bracelets contains magical powers, one blue and one red, if the person has the red one it automatically falls in love with the person with the blue one. Her plan was simple; she first has to make Ranma wear the red bracelet, and with the help of the season's cold temperature with Ranma wearing long sleeves to hid the bracelet so no one will ever notice, then she'll wear the blue one with the bracelet will activate its affect making Ranma will fall in love with her, the two of them will go and get marry as quickly as possible without letting the other fiancées knowing, sure she wanted Ranma to say nice things to her first but if she waits to long she'll lose her chance, and the two of them married and heading to their honeymoon! That is of course when she begins to get confused. She did give Ranma the red bracelet but then force him to keep it when she turns herself into a cat to scare him which he accepted it, once the red one was on she wears the blue one, when she was trying to make her move but her attends doesn't seem to work it was like Ranma is still himself and she asked him if he still wears the bracelet which he show her but doesn't seem to work.

She better go and learn more about the bracelets, maybe they need time for the affect to work.

* * *

TIMESKIP

"Sorry about the whole mess, Josephine."

"Is okay, it wasn't your fault."

It was late in the afternoon as Ranma and Josephine walks back to the mansion after all the crazy events that happened today, it all started when Josephine wanted to go outside and Ranma spotted her at the door asking where she's going, when she said she's going outside then pigtailed teen said he'll accompanied her much to her surprise. Since then they started walking around to every streets with the heiress of the clan looking around with sparkling expression like she is a child despite the age she has and the personality but she actually enjoy herself which Ranma never saw her like that, they did a few stops in every shops to try out new clothing which she convinced the pigtailed boy to also try new clothing much to his protest and embarrassment he ended up doing it anyway. Then they stop at a café bakery where they have tea and with several desserts, the heiress had asked Ranma why he turns himself into a girl, the boy-turned-to-a-girl only reply was that desserts taste better in the form which the heiress giggles and telling 'her' what make sweets better is to have a sweet tooth and not turning into a girl, she also proved herself right when she give an explanation about people and their sweet tooth. Then they stop at the toy shop where Ranma just bought a stuff animal that Josephine was stare at and give it to her, which she happily accepted it. Then they stop to watch street dancers performing their moves, Josephine was absolutely absorbed by their movements while some where synchronizing with the hip hop music, she always thought that the youngsters' modern day dance was but anything than nonsense but she was proved wrong as she sees true gracefulness and passion in it. All in all, she was enjoying herself and having an accompanier was nice, is like what the youngsters will always said 'hanging out'.

Then they stop at U-chan's, but despite Ranma's protest she went inside anyway and greeted by Ukyo, after explained to his childhood friend about Josephine, the okonomiyaki chef was shocked to see the person that Ranma was supposed to be her bodyguard turns out to be a kid and yet Ranma did told her that he was protect a little girl by she didn't listen like always like the other fiancées who they assume it was a girl of the same age as Ranma, feeling embarrassed and guilty for accusing him of chasing another girl offered them okonomiyaki on the house, Josephine was amazed by the food claimed that she never had one but the best she ever had which Ukyo was happy to hear it, while eating their okonomiyaki Ukyo had a little chat with the young secretly vampire about if there are any other girls at her home, doesn't she has enough bodyguard or does she has a little crush on Ranma.

After finished they continued their routine, but then they heard a twisted laugh the one that Ranma recognized, he was about to grab Josephine's hand but the twisted feminine Kuno had landed right in front of him wearing her gymnastic thighs claimed that she had finally found him after so long and yatta yatta, as Kodachi continued her speech Ranma carried Josephine on his back and jumping to rooftop to rooftop without her noticing. Once landed on the ground, he sensed something and dodges which turns out to be Shampoo landed with her bike, being a bubblehead as always she tells him that is a good day and he has to take her to a date, like she ever has a chance, but before Ranma could reply a ribbon strike her which she dodge revealing to be Kodachi with her ribbon in hand accusing her for taking HER Ranma away but then Shampoo declared that Ranma will take her to date, which a brawl starts. With the girls being busy with their fight he takes the liberty to sneaked around with Josephine still on his back when suddenly random bladed weapons strike to the ground to stop him from running, he saw the culprit and turns out to be Mousse, accused him for stringing Shampoo he starts attacking him, Ranma dodge every Mousse's weapon attacks, he tries to tell him that he has a little girl on his back but he didn't believed him thinking is just a dummy that he disguised it to get away with it since he couldn't see Josephine's face because she bearing her face to Ranma's back and the hat she wears, so without a choice Ranma starts running while Mousse chasing him, Ryoga who has finally made it here saw Ranma running without the pigtailed boy looking at him, just then the Eternal Lost boy was being attack by Mousse who lost his glasses believing that he is Ranma, then the two of them starts a brawl. When Ranma finally stops he looks at Josephine if she was okay, but surprisingly she wore a small smile, then they heard shouts as they turn to see Mousse, Ryoga Shampoo and Kodachi running towards them well only Ranma since they can't see the little vampire, so further more Ranma roofhopped to get the heck out of here with two rivals and two fiancées chasing him but with his new vampire enchantment he went far away, unknown to him Josephine was smiling again and giggle.

"To tell you the truth I have fun." She smiled at him.

As they continued to walk Ranma stops and stare to a street, the very same street.

Noticed his behavior, she ask. "Ranma, are you okay?"

The pigtailed teen point at the street and said. "That's the same street where I got injured." Josephine looks at the street then realized that he was right, it was the exact same street where Ranma fought and got injured by the assassins that they were chasing her, she still remembering that night, the night were Ranma came to her rescue and fight three vampire assassins, she witnessed his moves, skill and martial art techniques, when she saw how trouble he was in she has no choice to kill one by one without them noticing her which take advantage, just as Ranma thought he knock out the assassin, the maniac hit him in the chest living the martial artist in shock and pain holding his chest and fall to the ground, when the assassin was about to finished him off that's where Josephine kill him and turned into ashes, when Ranma was about to die Josephine saved him, and thus making him a vampire and become her bodyguard. "I was about to die when you saved me from that night. You giving me a second chance to live for something I lack." Ranma looks at her straight in the eyes.

"And what is that you lack?"

"People I can trust and get along with, friends…" He answered.

"…And family." She added it. To her, the Guardian Crimson Roses she turn them into vampires were like her family and Ranma was part of.

Ranma looks at her with widening eyes then grinned, not his usual grin in battles or arrogant, no, he was grinned of happiness. He didn't regret of becoming a vampire. "Yeah, and a family." He turns around to the direction and held his open hand in front of Josephine. She stares at the hand for a moment before holding it with her hand. They continued to walk with hold hands, despite her age she could always enjoy being in a body of a child, is like holding hands with her big brother.

* * *

 **This is a preview, or previews of my incoming Ranma ½ story, _Ranma ½; Vampire's Dawn._**

 **The story takes place after the whole failed wedding and Ranma's live is getting stressing and stressing with the fiancées more determinate and the rivals more dangerous, not only that his relationship with Akane was getting worse and the fathers are not helping at all.**

 **So one night, Ranma saved the heiress of the vampire clan from three vampire assassins but he was hit in the chest hitting in one of his lungs and bleeding so badly, just as he was about to die Josephine save him by turning him into a vampire.**

 **Know being part of an elite who protect their mistress and eliminate the threat in human societies, and helping Josephine realize her dream of coexistence of humans and vampires.**

 **Now, I bet you were all wondering 'Did he use characters from other Animes?' will the answer is yes, I did pick some characters from the other animes;**

 **Kill la Kill; Ira Gamagori,**

 **Fairy Tail; Natsu Dragneel**

 **RWBY; Blake Belladonna**

 **Cardcaptor Sakura/Tsubasa Chronicles; Syaoran Li**

 **But I'd also use an OC of my other story;**

 **Ojamajo Doremi SHOWTIME; Jonathan "Johnny" Hōseki**

 **If you still want to know what other characters I'll use, well I'm still thinking about it and I got some few;**

 **Kill la Kill; Ryuko Matoi, Mako Mankanshoku, Hoka Inumuta,**

 **Cardcaptor Sakura/Tsubasa Chronicles; Sakura Kinomoto**

 **Soul Eater; Black*Star**

 **Naruto series; Naruto Uzumaki, ?**

 **Familiar of Zero; Saito Hiraga, Siesta**

 **Sword Art Online; Kazuto Kirigaya, ?**

 **One Piece; Sanji**

 **Still thinking…**

 **And I also took some element from Vampire Knight; Blood Tablets**

 **Hope making this story real.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ranma, I like you to meet your new partner." Josephine introduced Ranma to a small mechanical bat flying over her hand.

 _The enemies have improved and become even more a threat for Ranma, and the Guardian Crimson Rose and for Josephine's dream._

Humanoid stained-glass animal monsters start to attack as they sucking the life out of the humans'.

 _Their only hope is their race's lost treasure._

"S'up, aibou." Said the mechanical bat.

=Cue _Break the Chain by TETRA FANG=_

 _When the enemy have reawakened an ancient race and cause havoc in human society, Ranma will do everything to stop them._

" **GABU!** " Announced Kivat-Bat the 3rd as bit down on Ranma's hand, allowing stained glass tribal marking to appear on the young man's skin.

Ranma thrust Kivat forward, shouting, "Henshin" before attaching Kivat on the belt before he transformed into Kiva.

"What?! Ranma is the only one who could get a bat partner?" Snapped a rose haired vampire.

"It appears no one could break the contract." Said a blue glassed vampire.

"We must find the other Kiva Clan." Josephine said. "They are our only hope."

 _The Kiva Clan are their only hope to put a stop to the Fangires!_

"You ready, Kivat?" Kiva asked taking a stance.

"Yeah!"

" **WAKE UP!** "

 _bloodyredrose1994 presents you; **Ranma ½ : Armored Guardian Vampires**_

* * *

 **Related to the story,** _ **Ranma ½; Vampire's Dawn.**_ **A crossover between Ranma 1/2 and Kamen Rider Kiva.**


End file.
